Bound to Happen
by coatedinsugar
Summary: This was bound to happen. Perhaps even meant to happen, if one wanted to think like that. Alicia Fox/Noam Dar.


This was bound to happen eventually. Perhaps even meant to happen, if one wanted to think like that. Being a romantic item on screen sometimes tend to spark something of a curiosity. Often times wrestlers worked past it, saw it as just an added chemistry effect and had it at that. But then for others... the curiosity was too much. People always said, "curiosity killed the cat" but they'd forget the rest of the saying. "Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back" ...and Alicia Fox was a curious kitty cat ready to be satisfied. And as dirty that sounded, she truthfully had all the innocence in this. After all, how couldn't she? Alicia and Noam's relationship on screen was a constant tease. They were together and yet they'd keep this distance. It was almost like they acknowledged each other but also simply acted like two people who were thrown together. And, granted, that's what it had felt like at first essentially. Alicia was suddenly with Cedric and then suddenly with Noam. And then suddenly in a weird angle with Rich to finally be in yet another odd angle where Sasha had become involved for reasons the higher ups were probably trying to cook up now. Or maybe they'd never entirely cook it up and the crowd would just accept it for what it was.

But that was a thought process for another time.

Right now, Alicia's head was filled with Noam. Her senses were consumed by him too currently. It was post-match, he was still sweaty and still had a clear adrenaline high from the whole thing. Sometimes it would be during these times that his accent would become too thick for her to understand but she'd try her best to keep up. Like right now, he spoke but she focused on reading his lips. Except the reading was more like watching... and the watching was more like wondering what would happen if she leaned in right now. Would his lips be chapped? Would they be soft? Would he pull back or would he kiss her back? And what if he _did_ kiss her back? What kind of can would she be opening in regard to their relationship? Or if he didn't kiss her back at all, then their goes their in-ring chemistry. It'll go right back to being awkward and that wouldn't be good at all. But she could come up with some excuse, right? Say that she was simply practicing a kiss. He could buy that? He could totally buy that. So, why not do it?

Noam had stopped moving, simply looking at her straight on and his lips were… not moving. Shit, had he asked her something? Hazel eyes rose to look at brown ones and there was a clear hint of confusion and… was it amusement?

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Noam asked. _No_ , would be the correct answer. But she didn't say anything. There wasn't much excuse for her to even give as to why she hadn't been paying attention. Especially since she had been looking right at him. And it was clear that Noam was reaching some form of impatience at her silence. She needed to say _something_.

Except she didn't say anything. But she sure did _do_ something.

Pushing herself forward, she lowered her head and capture his lips with hers. There was a moment that Noam did _nothing_ back and it worried Alicia. Maybe this was a very stupid idea. Hadn't she had a rule about not dating anymore co-workers after the whole fiasco with Wade? But then she felt his lips start to move with hers. And then she felt his hand hesitantly rest on her hips.

The kiss, shy at first, grew more courageous as she placed a hand on his cheek before pushing fingers through sweat soaked hair. The female Superstar didn't care. She was a wrestler, sweat was simply part of the job. He seemed to have felt the shift as well, as his own arm dared to wrap around her. Now she was pressed to him and god, did it feel _good_. This kiss wasn't anything like the ones they had during backstage or in-ring segments. This one was a lot more… hungry. Like maybe he had, had the same sense of curiosity too. Which was quite a relief to her; it was a nice validation. Each movement was slow, each movement having the purpose of remembering the others lips it seemed. Or as if they wanted to see if this was exactly like they had imagined it to be. For Foxy… it was a bit more than what she had imagined. Though, she had imagined a lot of scenarios. She imagined scenarios where the kiss was bad, scenarios where there were fireworks, scenarios where he all out yelled at her… but this surpassed all of that because this was real. This kiss was really happening. And that was always much better than imagination. At least when it came to something like this.

Alicia wasn't sure at which point she had seemingly jumped up enough where her legs were wrapped around his waist, his arms now holding her nice and tight, but it had apparently happened. Her own arms were around his neck and the kiss was starting to get a bit messy. With the introduction of tongues, the growing need for air causing them to battle between getting what they needed and continuing with what they wanted. There was a dominance battle between the two but it just made it the more fun. Tongues swiping over each other, feeling the smoothness of teeth and occasionally lips when their tongues would pull back.

It was when her lungs were begging for it, that she finally pulled back. Her forehead was on Noam's, their breath intermingling as they both tried to catch their breaths. There was a moment where it sounded as if Noam was going to speak but instead there was a sigh. Alicia appreciated that… it didn't feel like a time for words yet. And definitely not a time where she wanted to be questioned. Which she was sure was going to be his question, why she had done it. Especially when, she was sure, he knew the answer. Despite the pull away from lips, Noam made no move to let her down and she made no move to unwrap her legs around him. It was only them in the middle of the locker room, the only sound being the sound of inhaling and exhaling breath. Though Alicia liked to think that, maybe, if it were silent they could hear each other's heartbeats. She knew hers was pounding fast. She didn't know what this meant for them now, didn't know what this meant for their future, but hopefully this would be good.

It was after a few minutes, when their breathing had finally regulated, that Alicia was the first to speak.

"So… what were you talking about?"

She smiled as Noam let out a chuckle.


End file.
